How To Be Heartless
by itsmissacethankyoureturns
Summary: When Jazmine Dubois agrees to simply sleep with Huey Freeman, it seems pretty simple. All she had to do was focus on the pleasure. Letting him would only lead to her destruction. She could do this. She could do this. Or could she? Only time would tell. One thing was for sure. She was undeniably attracted to him... Rated M for sexually explicit scenes, language, and drama. Drabbles.


**Prologue**

"_Original, pure, untampered, a down sister. Boy, I tell ya I miss her." -Common_

I fought the tears threatening to give away my true feelings. This wasn't supposed to be happening. I was just supposed to be going along with the flow, enjoying the bliss of being with someone that only made me feel good. He probably knew how I felt long before I did. He hadn't expected me to go through such a ridiculous charade. I wouldn't expect this from me.

I was a good girl. I never stayed out past twelve. I always went everywhere on time. I'd never been like this. Experiencing things of this nature had never really occurred to me. I'd always been the innocent one to people. The angelic darling would never think to do this.

How could I tell him that I was in love with him? Everything about him made me quiver in his presence, sent chills down my spine. He was so much to me, and he didn't understand why. I didn't understand why.

He was so heartless. He had become a man that represented everything that I didn't need. The way he spat around insults, chased everybody away because they would hurt him.

He said that he was so different, but he never realized how his actions made him just like everybody else to me. Maybe I never recognized how much he hurt me.

Maybe I underestimated him when it came to me. I had always deluded myself into thinking that I was different. I thought that I was special. In his eyes, I thought that I had become more than that expendable girl. I thought that maybe we could be so much more. I thought that together we could rule together, build empires that would go untouched together, but I had been so wrong.

Instead, he became a temporary source of warmth for me. He became somebody who left me unfulfilled. His scowl was no longer a mere challenge; it was a reminder of my inadequacy to him. He was almost a burden now, a liability.

But for some reason, I knew that I couldn't shake him. He was an addiction to me. The way his lips came crashing down onto mine. The intensity in which he fucked me. The way he smirked when he knew that he was pleasuring me. He made me feel things that other men dreamed of when they saw me walk past. I knew that I could have other men, but I also knew that no other men would compare to him.

So when his lips greeted me at the door and nipped at my neck I only moaned in response as the door quickly closed behind me.

"I see that you've followed my instructions, Dubois," He ran his fingers against my trench coat, outlining the curves of my hips, "Almost."

I tried to focus as his warm tongue flickered over a sensitive area in the crook of my neck. For a moment, I almost reveled in the pleasure of it all, but then I remembered that this was a game that I had to win. Moaning, I unzipped his pants, slowly. The buldge becoming an arrow revealing the source of our desire.

"Almost," I said huskily while rubbing his member gently.

He groaned again before roughly lifting me and placing underneath him on the couch while sending me an intense glare while my coat fell to the ground, revealing my matching bra and panties set I had bought only an hour before.

"Jazmine," Huey chuckled, "I told you about this, didn't I? Teasing me this way."

I could only moan as he took his sweet time kissing around the exposed flesh of my chest. Licking everywhere but my nipples as he held me down while his dick simply hung in front of me. I tried to buck my hips, but much to my displeasure I was pinned down by his strong arms, forcing me to groan out.

"You see, Jazmine," He managed to rip off my panties beneath him, "I really wanted to go easy on you. Fuck the shit of you until you can't walk, make you scream my name out over and over again, but you want to make this shit difficult. Now, you must be punished."

He lowered his head as his tongue dived into the crevices of my womanhood. It moved into a rhythm so perfect. I was in tears. This man was giving me everything I needed, but I wanted more of him. I wanted all of him inside of me.

"Hu, Hu, hhhhhhhhhuuuuuuu" I couldn't even focus on his name right now. The way that he was eating me out was amazing. I couldn't get enough. I couldn't grip the fabric beneath me enough. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was forced to ride this out until I was released from pleasure.

"Unnh, Huey," I moaned out in satisfaction as I came. And then, he continued. He wouldn't stop. It felt too good. It was too much for me, "I need more."

He ripped off my bra and continued, lapping at my clit, "You'll only take what I give you."

His voice was commanding, sexy even now as I withered beneath his breathtaking form. Another ripple of shudders raked through me, and before I knew it, he'd rammed inside of me. He was fucking with an intensity that I hadn't expected from him. He'd never been this rough with me, but I loved it.

"You like this don't you?" He sneered, "You enjoy being fucked like this?"

I knew that this was wrong, somehow, but it felt so right. The perfect amount of shit talking always made me feel so, so, "Ughnnnnnnngh, yes!"

He latched onto one nipple while he slowly pumped inside of me, slowing down. And suddenly, he released me, giving me time to pin him down beneath me so that I could ride him for a minute. I quickly positioned my lips next to his ear as I nibbled on them.

"I like this even more," I smirked as he could only curse in pleasure, swearing and grasping my hips while they moved faster and faster, "Pleasing you, daddy."

At that, he lost it. He flipped me over and slammed me onto the floor. Our pants of pleasure soon became gasps of satisfaction. He released me from his grasp. His wine colored eyes regained their cold disposistion.

"The door, Jazmine," He motioned towards it.

I smirked, refusing to show him how much he was hurting me, refusing to believe that this was the same boy that I had grown up with. He would come through. He would be the man I knew that he could be. He could love me. He would love me one day.

"Goodbye," I wrapped the trench coat around me and closed the door with my keys in my hand.

My heels clicked as I walked towards my car, and all I could think about was how the night air was as cold as Huey Freeman's heart. Maybe it was time for me to focus on something else. Somebody who was worth my devotion.

"Jazmine!"

My head snapped before I could think properly.

"Round two?"

But then again, this was much easier. Easily complicated. Fucking him. Accepting that I was the only girl willing to fuck him. Being inadequate enough to deal with what I don't deserve.

"Sure."

The door closed beneath me. His hands on my thigh. And the games, began.


End file.
